In current Application development environments, developers define record types in schemas being used for developed Applications every time a new record is created. Developer programs such as JavaScript provide tables of data such as schema lists that may be shared by multiple Applications and different clients. Other configurations may use data arranged in object interchange format rather than in an object storage format (e.g., JavaScript Object Notation—JSON—). Such applications are generally embodied as relational databases. However, such schemas and schema lists have rigid rules for handling data attributes and configurations. In this approach, the burden is on the developer (client) to conform to the data rules at every stage of the Application development. To avoid such complication, other systems simply eliminate the use of schemas and common data tables. The result is an Application that is relatively simple to develop and debug; however, the Application is associated with a data table where every row may have a completely different set of fields. Thus, there is no guarantee of the ability to make cross-row operations with the data. This may severely limit the functionality of a given Application, substantially lowering its market value.
Therefore, what is desired is a development environment that provides a user friendly platform in which to introduce flexible schema with added Application functionality.